dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball GX
Dragon Ball GX is a new arc in the Dragon Ball anime series. It takes place approximately 390 years after Dragon Ball Z, and follows the events of a boy named Rogeki. The series has 4 seasons in total.There is also a 20 episode mini series called Dragon Ball GX Origins which explains backstories of characters and how things came to be. There are also a total of 3 movies- Dragon Ball GX: The Robot Dynasty, Dragon Ball GX: Hell Armies, and Dragon Ball GX: Corners of the Universe. Major Characters *Rogeki (Main Protaganist) *Furnin (Major Protaganist, Rogeki's pet) *Velsiss (Major Protaganist, Rogeki's friend) *Konen (Major Protaganist, Rogeki's friend) * Master Nohigh (Major Protaganist, Rogeki's trainer) *Boknam (Main Antagonist, Season 1) *Uganabu and Phrij ( Main Antagonist, Season 2) *Yoi (Main Antagonist, Season 3) *Kizofdas (Main Antagonist, Season 4) *Igyosh ( Major Protaganist, Rogeki's partner) *Dragonisa (Major Protaganist, Rogeki's trainer) Story Season 1 - Boknam Saga *Episode 1 - Darkness Rises Rogeki is out in a field, he hears an loud sound. He sees Mt. Fugiga erupting. After the ash cloud clears, Rogeki sees a light coming from the volcano, and he goes to check it out. Once he gets there, he sees the light getting brighter. At the summit, Rogeki sees a staircase leading into a room. he goes into the room to find a gigantic hole leading far beneath the earth. The light is coming from the hole. Soon after, a bunch of strange rays come out of the hole, and with it strange balls of light. One of the balls explode in front of Rogeki and turns into a monster. Rogeki turns and runs with the monster chasing him. After running a while, Rogeki picks up a a couple of stones and starts chucking it at the monster. Eventually, it catches up and scratches Rogeki's shoulder. Rogeki falls and covers his face, and a strange man appears in front of him and starts punching the monster, then finishes him with a blast. *Episode 2 - Training, Day 1 *Episode 3 - The Rising Power *Episode 4 - Nohigh's Trainees *Episode 5 - Hidden Energy *Episode 6 - The Threat in the Shadows *Episode 7 - Rescue Mission *Episode 8 - Ambush *Episode 9 - Hunted *Episode 10 - Back to Training *Episode 11 - The Power is Unleashed *Episode 12 - Call to Suhilna *Episode 13 - The Invaders *Episode 14 - Earth's Defense *Episode 15 - The Great Evil *Episode 16 - The Dragon Balls *Episode 17 - The Search is On *Episode 18 - Secrets *Episode 19 - Light Path *Episode 20 - King Dragonis *Episode 21 - Reinforcements *Episode 22 - Distress Signal *Episde 23 - Awaiting Help *Episode 24 - Boknam, King of Evil *Episode 25 - Rogeki's Return *Episode 26 - Turning the Tide *Episode 27 - Fight for Earth *Episode 28 - The Serago's Arrival *Episode 29 - Konen's Attack *Episode 30 - Unleashing Ryusango *Episode 31 - Sunhila Pushed Back *Episode 32 - Earth is Saved Season 2 - Uganabu and Phrij Saga *Episode 33 - Regaining the Dragon Balls *Episode 34 - Amidst a War *Episode 35 - Return of Nohigh *Episode 36 - Amruk Rebellion *Episode 37 - Battle on the Moon *Episode 38 - Assistance *Episode 39 - Race to Quneli *Episode 40 - The Strange Planet *Episode 41 - Circumstances *Episode 42 - Powerful Force *Episode 43 - Sacrifices *Episode 44 - Battle on Yuyiilo 3 *Episode 45 - Unstopable *Episode 46 - Unlocking the Mystery *Episode 47 - Phrij's Attack *Episode 48 - Refuge *Episode 49 - Back to the Space Road *Episode 50 - On the Way *Episode 51 - Dogfight *Episode 52 - Arrival on Quneli *Episode 53 - Attacking Phrij's Base *Episode 54 - Phrij's Power *Episode 55 - Ritual *Episode 56 - Backup *Episode 57 - Transformation *Episode 58 - Energy Flow *Episode 59 - One Last Laugh *Episode 60 - Reincarnation *Episode 61 - Amruk Squad *Episode 62 - Igyosh's Mission *Episode 63 - Ubanagu *Episode 64 - Tricks *Episode 65 - Incredible Power *Episode 66 - Last Hope Season 3 - Yoi Saga *Episode 67 -The Teribble Truth *Episode 68 -Fire Fleet *Episode 69 -Memories *Episode 70 -Time Twist *Episode 71 - Hult the Shadowwalker *Episode 72 - Hunting Mission *Episode 73 - Dragon Training Again *Episode 74 - Hardcore Fight *Episode 75 - Nohighs Sacrifice *Episode 76 - The Time Core *Episode 77 - 300 years Ago... *Episode 78 - Obtaining the Element Gauntlet *Episode 79 - Emperor Yoi the Destroyer *Episode 80 - Back to the Present *Episode 81 - Ultimate Showdown *Episode 82 - Calling Nohigh's Warriors *Episode 83 - Intensive Fight *Episode 84 - Omnipotente Power *Episode 85 - The Great Power Inside *Episode 86 - Igyosh Attacks *Episode 87 - A Force Like No Other *Episode 88 - Power of the Sun *Episode 89 - Yoi's Final Transformation *Episode 90 - The Alpha Blast *Episode 91 - Destruction of Ceres *Episode 92 - Fusing Powers *Episode 93 - Creating Extreme Power *Episode 94 - Final Attempt *Episode 95 - Emperor Yoi's Defeat *Episode 96 - Nohigh's Funeral Season 4 - Kizofdas Saga Category:Fan Fiction